Reluctant Knight
by C.Queen
Summary: When Mizuki comes running to the sexy doctor to tell him that Akiha's mother is trying to sink her claws into Akiha, it's up to Umeda to decide whether to stay out of it or stand between them as Akiha's very annoyed champion.
1. A Telling Gesture

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so just keep t hat in mind. Thanks to all my loyal readers out there and please review because I'd love to hear from you! Enjoy and have an awesome day.

A Telling Gesture

Hearing the sound of someone running down the hallway at a speed that was close to beating the sound barrier Umeda didn't even have to look up to know who was headed for him at break neck speed. There was really only one person who was ever that enthusiastic to come see him. Of course, she didn't exactly have anyone else to come blabbing to when she needed to talk either. Getting to his feet Umeda watched in amusement as his door was thrown open then closed with a loud slam as she rushed over, her face red as she panted in front of him, leaning on his desk for support. "You do know that I'm stuck here until four, right?" Umeda drawled out, smirking down at her. She really was a cute kid, if a tad spacey and troublesome. Or to be more correct, she found trouble like bees found honey.

Nodding her head rapidly Mizuki concentrated on her breathing as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and held it out to him. "Minami..asked me..to give this to you. Am..watching Sano...training..today. Wouldn't...have time..."

"And why didn't my nephew just come deliver it himself?" Umeda wanted to know, though he knew as soon as he saw his name written on the envelope. "Io." He hissed, recognizing his older sister's handwriting right away. "Dammit, what does she want now? Isn't it enough that she's almost put me through three decades of hell on earth? Haven't I suffered enough?"

"I'm sure..it's can't be that bad." Mizuki protested, even as Umeda sent her a dark look that said that she had no idea what she was talking about. And to be fair, she didn't really. She got along with Io great but the same could definitely not be said for Io and the doctor's relationship. Then again, Io acted just like Umeda only more violent when she was around her little brother which was saying something. Probably the only person who could come close to getting Io that riled up was Nakatsu.

* * *

Reading it over Umeda sighed, knowing that he'd end up giving into his sister's request, just like he always did. It was less painful that way. He had summer vacation to look forward to soon and he sure as hell didn't want to spend it in a body cast. The witch demon. "Well message delivered."

"Yup. Oh, and hey..." Mizuki began slowly, her face hesitant as she shuffled her feet slightly. He was not going to like this topic at all. "Has Akiha been by lately?"

"No, thank God. Why, isn't he on a shoot somewhere?" That was usually the only reason Akiha didn't come to visit him at least twice a week. The annoying pain in the ass.

Shaking her head Mizuki sighed, her face easily giving away that she was concerned about something. "Oh, okay."

"What's wrong with the idiot, now? Besides the fact that he's an idiot I mean." Resigned to hearing whatever was on her mind Umeda sat on the edge of his desk, crossing his long legs in front of him. He couldn't really care less about what Akiha was up to but apparently the idea that he hadn't been visiting him was a bad sign as far as Mizuki was concerned. The question was, why was it bothering her so much?

"Well it's just..." Before she knew it she was spilling her guts, just like she always did. After all, she'd just promised Akiha not to tell Ebi, he hadn't said anything about talking to Doctor Umeda and she really wanted to know if he thought there was anything she could do to help her boss who was also a very good friend. "Akiha's mother came to visit him last Saturday and she asked him for money!"

"So?" Thankfully his parents were well off so they never had to come to him for money. It was a good thing to, since he sure as hell wasn't making much working in this place. His monthly paychecks barely covered his shoe bills.

"So she abandoned him and his father when he was a kid and the last time he saw her he was ten and she slammed the door in his face! Now she comes and visits him and asks for a bunch of money because she says her husband's business is failing and she needs the money for his half siblings, which he didn't even know he had!" Getting angry all over again there were flames practically bursting off her as she imagined the scene all over again. "She acted all sorry and stuff for the way she'd treated him but I could tell she was lying through her teeth and that it's really all about the money. Akiha knows it too but I think he's going to pay her and I don't want him to but he says that if it's for his brothers, how can he refuse. But I think there's more to it then that and I could see how upset he was but he wouldn't let me tell Ebi and I..I don't know what to do!" Mizuki finished with a wail, tears brimming in her brown eyes. "She said she'd be coming to this Sunday's shoot to get the check from him and I just know he's going to give it to her!"

* * *

Blinking, Umeda didn't know quite what to say either. He couldn't remember Akiha mentioning either of his parents in all the time he'd known him. He'd never stopped to think about it before but after what Mizuki had said, that made a lot of sense. Who would want to talk about a mother that had abandoned you as a child? "It doesn't sound like there's anything you can do." Umeda said carefully, after he'd taken the time to process what she'd said. "It's his choice to make."

"But what if she keeps coming for more money? She looks like the type!"

"Then if he's smart he'll make it clear he has no intention of being her piggy bank." Personally, if he'd been in Akiha's shoes he would have kicked the bitch to the curb with pleasure. She'd chosen to hook herself up with a loser after all and if she was having money problems, well that was just too bad. But not Akiha, no, that idiot would let himself be bled dry before he cut that leech off. The siblings was a nice touch, he wondered if they actually existed. After all, Akiha hadn't known about them and why would a woman who'd abandoned one kid want a couple more?

"I just wish there was something I could do."

"Well there isn't. Now go to class before you end up in detention." Shooing her off Umeda closed the door behind her with a sigh, turning to give it a sharp kick as he raked a hand through his tousled hair. "Dammit. Dammit!" Walking back over to his desk Umeda quickly booted his computer up and access the old school files soon had the necessary information to find a Mrs. Akane Tenge, Akiha's mother. She'd been listed as being contacted only in the event that none of the other names listed could be reached and there was quite a list. Obviously Akiha's father had had the brains to know that his ex wasn't all that interested in seeing her son, even if the situation called for a parent presence. Writing down the information on a pad he got out of the school files and was soon on the web, accessing the information that would give him the identity of Akiha's step father so that he could get a sense of just who Akiha was dealing with. The world wide web was a beautiful thing, Umeda thought with a dark grin as the information he needed popped up. Thankfully, she hadn't moved from the house she'd occupied when Akiha had attended Osaka. And wasn't that interesting, Umeda thought, his eyes sharpening as he read the information. He not only knew of Akiha's step father, but he knew the company he owned as well. And last time he'd checked, there was nothing wrong with that business's finances. Twirling his pen around between his fingers Umeda debated and debated then with a curse used the end of the pen to dial the home number of his mother. Damn Mizuki, she was worse than Jimmeny Cricket sometimes. He'd always hated that movie too. "Mama? It's Hokuto, I have a favor to ask."

* * *

Looking down at his watch Akiha winced, knowing that he was completely off his game. Nothing he'd taken tonight was any good and it was pointless to pretend otherwise. "Okay, everyone, wrap it up. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." Hopefully by then he wouldn't feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulders as a herd of elephants ran back and forth in his head. He hadn't felt this lousy since..since his mother had shut that damn door in his face so long ago. It was fitting, he supposed, that she be the cause of both of those moments.

"Are you coming down with something?" Ebi asked, walking over to lay a cool hand against his forehead. There was obviously something very wrong with her ex husband, though he wouldn't tell her what was wrong, even as he shook his head in reply to her question. But that was nothing new, he never wanted to talk about his real emotions or feelings, just the ones he allowed others to see.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Akiha, that lady from last week is waiting in the hallway for you." Takato, one of the men in charge of lighting called over to his boss. He didn't know who the woman was, but he didn't like the look of her at all. She sorta looked like Akiha, unless you really looked at her. Then it was really apparent, that she was nothing like Akiha at all.

"Show her in." Akiha sighed, wanting to just get this over with. He'd hand her the check and then she'd be gone, out of his life again. He hoped.

* * *

Coming in wearing a designer suit, her make up and hair perfect, you'd never think she had a care in the world, Akiha thought as his mother walked into the room, making a beeline for him as she ignored everyone else. Or perhaps sauntered over would be a better word. Perhaps the thing that hurt most though, was how much they resembled each other. He hated that from now on, when he looked in a mirror, he'd see those similarities.

"There you are." There was a wide smile on her face but Akiha sensed that it wasn't a happy, glad to see her son sort of happy. No, it was an I'm going to get what I want and know it smile. The fact that she was right sickened him.

"Hello." He couldn't call her his mother, he didn't want to even think about her that way.

"So have you made your decision? I don't want to pressure you, darling, but the sooner the better."

Her calling him darling was almost as bad as thinking of her as his mother. Nodding his head he gave her his back as he walked over to where he'd left his jacket and bag. Pulling out his wallet he retrieved the check he'd written earlier and clutching it tightly in his hand closed his eyes for a moment, the muscles in his face working furiously before he got himself under control. Turning around he walked back over to her and handed the check out to her.

"Thank you so much, I knew you'd come through for me, Akiha." Reaching out to take her check Akiha's mother froze as she heard her name being called from behind her, the voice quiet, low, and threatening. Whirling around her face went pale as though she'd seen a ghost. "Tai..Taichi! What are you doing here?"

* * *

"I think that's the question I should be asking, Akane. Then again, I guess I already know the answer." The man replied as he walked over, and plucking the check from Akiha's startled hand tore it into shreds. Dropping them to the floor the man finally met Akiha's gaze, the man looking to be almost as upset as Akiha was. "Akiha, I apologize for what she just tried to do. I didn't want to believe it of her, that's why I came here. I knew I had to see it to believe it. She doesn't need your money. Or at least not for the reasons she gave you."

"I don't understand." Akiha said slowly, staring at the floor then back at the man in front of him. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Taichi Tenge, I'm your step father. A month ago I took away your mother's credit cards because of her spending habits, I should have known she was up to something when she took it so well after the first week." Shaking his head the older man sent a bitter, dark look in his wife's direction. "Needless to say I was quite surprised to learn that my wife had contacted her eldest son and fed him a bunch of lies about my company being in such bad shape that I'd need her to go to you for money. The fact that this is the first time we've met...she said you hated her, that your father had brainwashed you into thinking she was this horrible person. I was so..I wanted to believe that instead of the truth."

"How...how did you find out?" Akiha's mother whispered, looking like she could collapse any moment.

* * *

"When you decided to scam Akiha, you didn't bother to find out just who you were dealing with, did you? You just saw the dollar signs and rushed in to take your pound of flesh. Well if you had, you'd know that a close friend of Akiha's happens to be the only grandson of Takashi Hinami, you remember who that is, don't you, Akane? His family has been doing business with mine for years, a lot of our clients hire us because the Hinami family recommends us to their business associates. So you can imagine how I felt, having his daughter, Seira Umeda, show up at my office, demanding to know why my wife was emotionally blackmailing her son's "precious" friend, as she put it. Do you have any idea what position that put me in, having her come out of the blue like that to tear strips off my hide about you? To have her stand there and accuse you of all these horrible things and to know, in my gut, that when I came here tonight she was going to be right? For God sakes, Akane, haven't you put this boy through enough!" He added as he pointed in Akiha's direction. "She told me you know. She told me exactly how you treated him in the past and yet here you are, hitting him up for money because I wouldn't let you blow all that money on a face lift. A god damn face lift! You came here, doing lord only knows how much more damage, so that you could look a couple friggin years older for a little while longer! For Christ sakes, he was going to give you the money too. This man, who has ever reason to hate you, was going to give you money, thinking to do the right thing for his mother. My God, do you have no conscience at all!"

Everyone was dead silent as they stared at this woman, everyone now knowing exactly what was going on here. Ebi, who'd been too shocked to speak before finally found the strength to walk quickly over to her ex husband's side, getting between him and the woman that had done so much damage. "My name is Ebi." She said slowly, her eyes cold as ice as she stared into those eyes that showed no remorse, only fury and fear. "Akiha is my ex husband and I've been waiting years to do this." That being said, she drew back her fist and plowed it into Akiha's mother's face. "You wanted a face lift, there you go. It's on the house."

* * *

Staring down at his unconscious wife there was a visible struggle on his face before he bent down and lifted her into his arms. "She won't be bothering you again." He said softly, looking over at Akiha who had been surrounded by his employees and friends, all silently lending their support along with Ebi, who stood proudly at Akiha's side. "Once she wakes up, I'll be passing along a warning I promised to relay from Mrs. Umeda. There's very little Akane values more than her social status, and she wont risk losing it by making Seira a enemy. As it is, I think she's in for a world of hurt in that area. The Umeda/Hinami dynasty is quite a powerful one, especially in our circles."

"Umeda..Hokuto..Hokuto Umeda's..mother?" Akiha asked slowly, knowing of no other Umeda. But it couldn't be because Umeda would never do this for him. Would never care enough to do something like this for him. Besides, how could he possibly know unless... Unless the only person who'd known about this, Mizuki, had done what she always did in a jam and had gone straight to the sexy doctor for advice. Oh God, had Umeda really done this for him?

"Didn't know just how powerful he was, huh?" Taichi said with a knowing look on his face, managing a weak smile. "It did create quite a stir in our circles when his sister was announced as her mother's successor in the family business rather than him, as the only male heir. But he had his heart set on being a doctor and from what I've heard..he's not the type to settle for less then what he wants."

* * *

"This is the doctor Mizuki is always talking about?" Ebi asked, seeing the shock, bafflement and pleasure in Akiha's eyes as he nodded his head. She'd heard quite a lot from Mizuki about Akiha's obsession with the good doctor at Mizuki's school but she'd been under the impression that the doctor had rebuked all of Akiha's advances. But apparently, the doctor had heard somehow about what was going on and had stepped in to protect Akiha from the bitch.

"I'm very sorry...and..the children in the picture she showed you are her nephews..not your brothers." Sighing Taichi looked down at his wife then back at Akiha, his eyes strong and determined. "Her soon to be ex nephews in fact. If she comes to see you again...give her what she deserves, Akiha. She's not worth that look on your face." That being said he bowed his head slightly and walked out of the silent room.

"Akiha?" Ebi began softly, looking up at him questioningly.

"Take care of things here. There's...there's something I need to do." Walking through his friends as if they weren't even there Akiha walked over and grabbing his stuff quickly slid his coat on and his bag over his shoulder, hurrying out of the room without a backward glance. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he used the speed dial to call the only person who would have the answer to his questions. "Mizuki? It's Akiha."


	2. Out Of The Rain

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's going to stay so deal with it lol. Thanks very much for reading and please review because I love to hear from you all!

Happy Valentine's Day, Everyone!

Out Of The Rain

Shaking his scarlet umbrella as he walked into his plush apartment building Doctor Umeda closed it and walked into the foyer, pausing when he caught sight of the drench figure leaning up against one of the painted walls. Eyes wide behind his slightly foggy glasses Umeda stared at Akiha's disheveled appearance, the younger man not even wearing a coat as water dripped down his body to join the large pool of water that had already puddled at his feet. Even with his head bent down to stare at the ground Umeda knew instantly who it was though Akiha made no move to look up or even glance his way. Bad sign.

"Do you know him, Doctor Umeda?" A voice quietly asked, Umeda turning his head to meet the gaze of the doorman who'd appeared with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. "He said he was here to see you and he didn't have an umbrella...I've been keeping an eye on him and he hasn't budged from that spot yet."

"How long has he been here?"

"Bout two hours. I offered him some coffee and mentioned you tended to stay out late during the weekend but..well...he's one determined fellow. If you want I can throw him out." Which was what he should have done but those eyes, he'd never seen such sad and pained eyes before in his life. That boy was suffering and the idea of kicking him out into the rain again had turned his stomach. It was obvious from the guy's clothes that he wasn't some bum after all and the guy had offered to call Umeda to verify he wasn't some crazy stalker or something. It was obvious that the doc knew him too.

"No, I'll take it from here. Thanks for letting him in." Wishing the doorman a good night Umeda walked over to stand in front of Akiha, having to wait several seconds before the head slowly tilted up so that their eyes met and held. Jesus, Umeda thought, feeling like someone had just kicked him in the stomach. What the hell had happened?

* * *

When Akiha said nothing, simply staring at him Umeda took matters into his own hands and grabbing Akiha by the arm dragged him over to the elevator, pushing the button for his floor while keeping a weary eye on Akiha who looked ready to keel over at any moment. Like a life sized doll there seemed to be no life left in the younger man except for the shallow rise and fall of his chest, signifying life even if his usually lively and shining eyes had been reduced to stark chasms of darkness. Worried big time now Umeda didn't allow any of that to show on his face as they rode the elevator up in silence, the doctor leading Akiha out with a firm grip on his upper arm as he steered them both to his door. Unlocking it quickly he got them both inside, kicking his door shut behind them with the intention to come back and lock it once he got Akiha under control. Leaning his umbrella against the wall he let go of Akiha long enough to slip out of his own shoes, doing the same to Akiha after a slight pause, Akiha not saying a word as he simply looked around blindly, as if he wasn't really seeing his surroundings. 

In truth there was just so much that Akiha wanted to say that none of it could get past the huge lump in his throat that had appeared ever since he'd talked to Mizuki and she'd confirmed that she had in fact confined in the doctor about his situation. It had taken him a good twenty minutes to get Umeda's address from her and once he'd gotten here he'd spent over an hour rehearsing what he was going to say, the entire speech flying out of his mind when he'd looked up and into those concerned brown eyes. Concern, for him. Now here he was, in Umeda's apartment with the doctor watching him like a hawk and he couldn't do anything more than stand there. And shiver. Turns out he could still do that, Akiha thought ruefully, automatically wrapping his arms around his body to conserve heat. The foyer had been almost hot with the heater cranked up but Umeda's place was at a natural temp which was making him brutally aware of the fact that he was soaked to the skin.

* * *

Noticing Umeda cursed, kicking their shoes in the direction of the shoe stand before dragging him into the hallway, heading straight for the bathroom. Opening the door he practically shoved the other man in before following him. "Are you up to standing in the shower?" Umeda demanded, dreading the idea that he might have to supervise. He had enough problems dealing with his occasional physical response to the annoying pain in the ass without seeing just how good the man looked minus his clothes. He'd always had a weakness for slim, pretty boys. Unfortunately. 

Nodding slightly Akiha's eyes went wide when Umeda reached out and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, those long, elegant fingers brushing against his bare skin as they worked their way down his shirt. Then Umeda was shoving the soaking wet garment off his shoulders and he was naked from the waist up, his eyes never looking away from those hands for a second.

Trying not to stare at Akiha's undeniably pretty chest Umeda swallowed hard as he couldn't help watch a drop of water slide off those well defined shoulders to make its way down that well tanned chest to disappear into pants he was just itching to remove. Which was why he could only pray that Akiha was up to that part because otherwise there was a definite risk of him warming the guy up in a much more mutually pleasurable activity. Damn it, there he went again. Scowling Umeda mentally cursed Mizuki for getting him involved in this. She knew how much he hated being around Akiha, unable to stand these moments of insanity when he forgot what an annoying twit Akiha really was and started thinking about taking Akiha up on his obvious offer of a more personal relationship. Well that was going to happen over his dead body, or Akiha's since the idiot was so pale he was ready for a black and white photo without a special lens. "Can you get your pants yourself?"

Shocked into silence Akiha could only nod his hand again, his eyes never leaving Umeda's face. He'd seen the various emotions that had run through those beautiful light brown depths, the annoyance, concern, the desire that had quickly been hidden as it always was. Like him, Umeda was very good at hiding his emotions when the situation called for it. Especially when they were unwanted ones.

"Then get them off and your stupid ass into the shower. I'll be back to check on you in ten so you better not be dead. I'm too tired to deal with that right now." That being said Umeda walked out of the room and closed the door behind him with a little more force than was entirely necessary. Stopping outside the door Umeda listened to the sound of jeans being undone and pants hitting the floor, doing his best not to visualize it happening. Moments later he heard the shower running and the sounds of water beating against icy flesh. Thank God. Now he just needed to find some clothes that would fit the annoyance and he could send the idiot on his way with his umbrella. He hoped.

* * *

Ten minutes later found the doctor staring at his bathroom door, hesitant to go in which was so unlike him it would have been laughable if it weren't so pathetic. The truth of the matter was that Akiha got under his skin, the same way Mizuki and Ryoichi had in the past. Somehow, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake them out of his life, sometimes he wondered if he only told himself he was trying in the first place. In Mizuki's case she'd become such a fixture in his life that he couldn't imagine not having her in it. Ryoichi..well in that bastard's case it wasn't an issue because the prick very rarely bothered to go out of his way to see him. In the first place Akiha..well Akiha was the exact opposite of that. The man was as determined to be in his life as Mizuki was to be in Sano's. What haunted him most though was the question of why Akiha was so determined to be with him. After all the abuse and insults he'd thrown in the man's direction you'd have thought Akiha would have taken to avoiding him like the plague. But no, he kept coming like there had never been a bad word between them. And for what? What did Akiha ever get out of their relationship but bruises? That was a question he'd never had the courage to ask. Speaking of courage... Sighing Umeda reach out and turning the handle let himself into the now steamy room, his eyes automatically going to the shower where he could see Akiha's silhouette through the foggy glass. The photographer was leaning forward, his hands braced against the tile as he leaned into the spray, the body again completely still and showing no signs of awareness of his quiet presence. "I'm going to leave some clothes beside the sink." Speaking loud enough to be heard over the spray of the water Umeda set the clothes down than leaned down to grab Akiha's wet ones to put in the dryer. "I'll be in the living room when you're done." He added. When there was no answer he took that as a yes and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him once more.

* * *

When Akiha finally managed to drag himself out from under the water he had lost all sense of time and how long he'd been standing under the spray. He vaguely recalled Umeda coming in briefly, mentioning something about clothes and than leaving again. Turning off the water automatically Akiha shook the water off his bangs, lifting a hand to shove back the wet strands of his hair as he turned his head towards the glass door that led out of the shelter of the shower and back into the real world where the doctor was no doubt impatiently waiting for him. Worn out and weary he wanted to stay exactly where he was but he knew that he had to face Umeda and thank him for what he'd done. Then he could go home and curl up in bed and not leave it until he was good and ready. Or until Ebi pulled him out of it, which ever came first. The thought of his spunky ex wife led him to think of the punch she'd delivered early in the evening which gave him the strength to reach for the door and step into the steamy bathroom, a set of clothes waiting beside the sink for him. Reaching for a towel he dried himself off, remembering the look on his mother's face when Ebi's fist had plowed into it. Ebi had been more of a man tonight than him and that stopped now. Umeda already thought he was girlie enough without adding coward to the list of grievances the doc had with him. Once he was relatively dry he changed into the clothes, which fit pretty well even if the sleeves were a little short. They smelled like their owner, the scent calming Akiha down more than the shower and helped him to collect his wayward thoughts. Being around Umeda always made him feel safe, which was ironic since few people seemed to enjoy causing him physically harm like Umeda did. It was just one of those unexplainable things, like why women thought men were into breasts the size of bowling balls. God, it was getting harder and harder to find good models without implants anymore. That curse in his business taking his mind off of things he was out of the bathroom and walking into the living room before he knew it. Finding Umeda lounging on a leather sofa with a glass of amber liquid in his hand Akiha came to an abrupt halt.

* * *

"You better be up to talking now." Sipping the whiskey in his hand Umeda was surprised to see that his clothes actually fit the idiot pretty well. Akiha had left his hair down and Umeda had to admit he sort of liked it that way, not that he'd ever say so out loud. 

"Yeah, sorry about earlier." Forcing his legs to move Akiha walked over and took a seat beside Umeda, leaving enough space between them so that Umeda wouldn't feel he was invading his personal space. The doc tended to get violent when he did that and he wasn't up to any of that at the moment. "Thanks for not kicking me out earlier." Akiha added, even though he knew Umeda wasn't the type to do so. He was a doctor after all and he did like helping people, even if he tended to be violent while doing it.

"And have Mizuki kill me in the morning?" Was Umeda's dry response as he leaned forward to grab the bottle he'd brought with him, pouring some into a second glass before shoving it across the coffee table in Akiha's direction. "That will finish warming you up."

Never having been one to hold his liquor well Akiha wasn't sure that was a bright idea but he took it and sipped, the pleasant heating sliding down his throat to settle comfortably in his stomach. After a couple of sips he got to the reason he'd come in the first place. "I came to thank you for your help. Yours and your mother's."

"Don't mention it. And I mean that literally." Was Umeda's dry response. As it was he was going to have to spend at least part of next weekend with his family at his mother's insistence, part of his thank you for her help in putting the screws to Akiha's mother. Life just wasn't fair.

"Why did you do it? Don't blame it all on Mizuki because we both know that's not it. She told me herself that she had no idea you were going to do anything and that when she did ask you for help you just shrugged it off as my problem to deal with."

"Yeah, up until I remembered that an idiot like you wouldn't be up to it."

"Insulting me isn't going to sidetrack me from asking, you know. I'm used to it by now."

"It was worth a try."

* * *

The two trading glances they drank in silence for a couple minutes, neither sure what exactly to say now. Umeda was just itching to kick the idiot out but the words just didn't seem to want to come out. It was actually sort of nice, the whole sitting here in somewhat comfortable silence with a bottle of whiskey and the sound of the rain beating against his windows. Almost homey. 

His thoughts very similar Akiha couldn't remember the last time they'd been in a room together without a fight of some kind breaking out. Maybe it was because they weren't talking, Akiha thought with a faint smile, sipping his drink thoughtfully. Umeda was constantly telling him to shut up after all. Not that he was going to stop talking permanently, he wasn't about to make that sort of serious alteration to his personality, even for the sexy doctor beside him. No, he wasn't going to change who he was because that would defeat the purpose. He wanted the doctor to want him, not who he could become with the right alterations.

"So did Ebi punch your mother out?"

Blinking in surprise Akiha didn't know quite how to respond to that. "How did you...?"

"Mizuki talks about her a lot. I figured her for the type to kick the bitch's ass if she was given the chance." Was the doctor's amused smirk, watching Akiha over his glass. The truth was he's subtly gotten information about Akiha's ex from Mizuki which had been disgustingly easy. He doubted she'd had the slightest clue he'd been doing it. If she had, he would have heard about it because Akiha would have gotten it out of her, Umeda thought with a small smile. "You should have told her what was up, she would have handled it for you." He added, reaching for the bottle to refill his glass.

* * *

Opening his mouth to inform Umeda that he did not need his ex wife running interference for him Akiha closed it again since it was pretty pointless considering he'd needed Umeda to step in instead. "You two would get along pretty well." Akiha said instead, wondering absently just what his ex would make of Umeda. She was pretty observant after all. 

"Seeing as she married you that would be debatable."

"You know most people would consider me a catch, Doc." Akiha pointed out, feeling a little light headed and sleepy. The whiskey, he thought absently, setting it down on the table before he gave in the urge to sip anymore as an excuse not to talk. Leaning his head back against the comfortable buttery leather he closed his eyes, thinking to rest his eyes for a moment.

"And why is that?" Was Umeda's smirking reply, apparently amused at the idea. Turning his head when Akiha didn't answer Umeda's eyes narrowed as he took in Akiha's relaxed posture and closed eyes. "Oh you did not fall asleep, you bastard." Getting to his feet he moved to stand between the table and the couch, leaning forward with his arms braced on either side of Akiha's head. Leaning forward Umeda's head jerked back in surprise when Akiha's eyes suddenly opened, their noses practically touching as they stared into each other's eyes.

Changing the position of his head Akiha leaned forward to gently brush his lips against Umeda's, the touch as light and brief as a spring wind. When Umeda just continued to stare down at him in surprise Akiha lifted his hands to place them on Umeda's shoulders, urging him closer. "No." He said simply, smiling sleepily up at the only man he'd ever truly loved with all his heart. "I'm not sleeping."


	3. The Man for You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed my latest flight of fancy and review to let me know what you thought of it!

The Man for You

"Are you under the misconception that I won't kill you because you've had a crappy day?" Umeda asked softly, his eyelids dropping so that they rested at half mast, hiding his reaction to the brief touch of Akiha's lips on his.

Looking up into those deep brown eyes Akiha was too tired, too drained, too dead inside to care what any of this would cost him, emotionally or physically. He doubted he'd even feel Umeda's most lethal punch, or his most biting barb. He just wasn't up to feeling much of anything.

"If you're awake enough to make a pass, you're awake enough to get the hell out." Making himself glare at the younger man Umeda did his best not to give away the fact that some part of him wanted to lean in and return Akiha's gesture, brush his own lips against those soft, delicate lips beneath his own.

"Gonna throw me out?" Akiha asked, his eyes daring Umeda to try it. Usually he'd try to sweet talk or joke his way out of situations like this, but this wasn't his usual state of being. He never let anyone near him when he was like this. But Umeda was here now, and he was just going to have to deal with the fact that Akiha wasn't going to make this easy for him. He felt safe here, the pain was bearable with Umeda's scent around him, and Umeda himself leaning towards him, caging him against the couch so that he was protected, like he was in an Umeda made cocoon, safe from the outside world until his wings were ready to spread.

"Think I won't?"

"Not tonight." His right hand moving to cup the back of Umeda's head Akiha's other slide under the silky material of the doctor's shirt to touch the warm, smooth skin of Umeda's back. Forcing the doctor's head down Akiha's next kiss was not gentle or brief. It was hungry, desperate, and wild to feel and elicit feeling in return. The emptiness inside him needed to be filled, and he needed Umeda to be the one to fill it. To give him a reason to continue on when there seemed to be no reason to. And Umeda had always been a reason to him.

It was an openly carnal kiss, nothing loving or sweet about it. This was heat and need, a terrible need that was so big that Umeda could practically see it shimmering around Akiha's whole body. Where Akiha's playful, sweet kisses had failed, this open demand for relief cut Umeda to the core. Because he was seeing Akiha stripped bare, no longer hiding behind the good ole boy image he had cultivated so carefully. This was Akiha the man, and he was not someone Umeda could turn away from.

Allowing Akiha his way Umeda returned the kiss, adding his own fire and passion to the pyre, the two of them creating a scorching inferno that had Umeda sliding down onto the couch, straddling Akiha on the couch as he sat in the other man's lap. Hands coming up to slide into Akiha's still wet hair, Umeda made no effort to push things any further. Would go no further. Could go no further.

)

When Akiha hands moved to undo Umeda's shirt Umeda's hands reached out to encircle Akiha's wrists, gently pulling them away from his clothing, continuing to hold them as Akiha broke off the kiss to look up at him questioningly. Who wouldn't be surprised, Umeda thought with some dark amusement, as he looked into those confused, heated dark eyes. He had a somewhat well deserved reputation as being fast, the type to never turn down a chance to get naked with a man he desired when the opportunity presented itself.

Bringing one of Akiha's hands to his lips Umeda briefly brushed them against the pulse beating wildly there. "I'm not getting naked with you."

"What else is new?" A hard look coming into his eye, Akiha moved to get to his feet but Umeda's refusal to move made that impossible unless he was willing to dump the older man onto the coffee table.

Letting go of Akiha's left wrist Umeda flicked a surprised Akiha in the forehead. "You really think sleeping with me is going to help matters here? Are you stupid? Or should I say stupider than I thought you were?"

"I'd feel better."

So would he…for a while. Then he'd feel like crap. Akiha would too.

Getting to his feet Umeda stared down at Akiha. "I'm not going to be your temporary fix."

Getting to his own feet, Akiha trapped Umeda in the small space between him and the coffee table, forcing them to stand hip to hip, chest to chest. "You'll never be temporary to me. Haven't you realized by now that you can't get rid of me?"

"Do you ever think what you'd do if you caught me?" Umeda shot back, noting the surprise that crossed Akiha's face. "Exactly. You're comfortable coming after me like a piranha smelling blood, but do you ever think what would happen after we'd had sex and you finally knew for sure who I am as a person and not the person you've built me up to be? Because I can tell you, people NEVER live up to your expectations. Especially when you're counting on them to. And all the problems we have now WILL still be there, Akiha. Count on it.""

Cupping Umeda's face between his hands, Akiha's gaze was pointed and unflinching as he stared into Umeda's milk chocolate eyes. "Wouldn't that be my problem, not yours?"

"Who says I haven't built you up in my own mind?"

Now that did surprise him. Not the idea that Umeda would think of him in a sexual way, he'd worked too long and hard not to have assured that, but he was surprised that Umeda would admit it out loud.

"Why do you push me away, really? You aren't that picky when it comes to your men and you like pretty ones, which I am. I can put up with your tempers, bad moods, and outright violence when you don't get your way. What is it about me that you hate so much? And don't say my personality, Ashiya is just as bad as I am sometimes and I don't see him going flying out your office window."

If Umeda was having an unexpected attack of honesty Akiha was going to take advantage of it.

How could he explain what he himself didn't understand. It was instinctive, a gut response. When he was like this with Akiha, sex and chemistry vibrating from their very beings, there was always something holding him back, something warning him off the way an animal knew instinctively not to eat something, or a bird to fly a certain way. If this were regular Akiha he would just brush him off, but this Akiha……..

Eyes widening, Umeda took a step back, Akiha's arms reaching out to grab him before he could topple over the table and hurt himself.

"What is it?" Umeda's eyes were the size of saucers and his skin had noticeably paled. He looked like he'd just been hit between the eyes with a two by four.

"Ryoichi…that's why I can't be with you." Everything suddenly making so much sense Umeda spoke what was forming and solidifying in his mind, answering so many of his previously unanswered questions. "You're too much like him…that's why I keep telling myself to stay away from you." How could he have not seen this before?

"How the hell am I like that prick bastard!?"

"Because you can't let yourself love." Umeda answered him slowly. "You both hide your heart behind this huge wall that you don't let anyone near. Ryoichi only lets Masato beyond his, but he would never even let me have a glimpse of it. He had such control over Masato that he knew he never had to fear the kid would hurt him..but everyone else… You don't let anyone in either, right? That's why your marriage failed, isn't it? Because you wouldn't let her in? Ashiya told me once that your ex wife said you had a hole in you she couldn't fill. I avoid a relationship with you because I don't want to break my heart over another wall I can't scale. Another heart I can't reach."

)

What the hell was he supposed to say to that? Unable to look away, but unable to answer or respond, Akiha could only look Umeda in the eye and hope some words would occur to him before he blew this chance, maybe his only chance.

Staring right back Umeda could read his eyes, read the turmoil and know what he was thinking. And while he thought Umeda did the same. And what he thought had him rethinking what he had just thought. Because while his brain did a quick comparison between Akiha and Ryoichi, some very important difference were making themselves known to contradict his earlier thoughts. Yes both Akiha and Ryoichi wore masks, and yes they both hid who they were behind good guy images. They were both damaged by their childhoods and their parents, and both had locked away their hearts because of that. But he saw through both of them…and there was one core difference that made all the difference.

"Would you let me near your heart?"

Blinking, sure he'd misheard, Akiha stared into Umeda's serious face. "What?"

"Ryoichi has never wanted anyone to get to him. He's killed everything inside him so that only Masato's opinion of him matters. My feelings for him were always like a trophy to him, something to possess and take pride in the owning without a thought to reciprocating. He never tried to meet me half way. What about you?"

Understanding dawning Akiha could see where he was going with this. What he was being asked. Taking a deep breath, Akiha answered as honestly as he could. "You're already through my walls, you know. You, Ebi and Ashiya are probably the only three to ever do it. The only ones I could allow to get that close to who I really am. But that hole is still there…like Ebi said. Inside the walls."

"You'll help me fill it?" Umeda asked after several moments of silence as he absorbed Akiha's response.

Wrapping his arms around his most important person, Akiha leaned his head down so their foreheads rested against each other. "I'll never stop trying, if you're willing to help me."

Looking into Akiha's eyes, Umeda, for the first time, didn't feel the need to protect himself from the other man's gaze or touch. No, his mind was finally accepting the fact that he needed to try again, risk his heart again. His heart and mind were finally in agreement, and it was time he listened to both of them. There was just one last thing he needed to make clear….

"Just so you know, if you stop trying to make this work, I'll find a shovel and you'll be the one being buried."

"Well at least you'd bury me after you killed me." Akiha pointed out as he lowered his head to bury his face in the side of Umeda's neck, breathing in the man's scent like it was the finest drug.

"Actually…I was thinking more buried alive."

"Oh. That figures."

"Akiha?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want sex now you better get me on a flat surface before I change my mind."

"Hot Damn!" Grinning like an idiot Akiha's worst day ever was starting to look like his best ever.

"You're such a child."

"You can spank me later for bad behaviour, my reluctant knight in shining armour."

"You're what?"

"My reluctant knight. This is twice you've saved me in one day."

"Well if you don't hurry up and jump me I'm throwing you back to the dragons."

"Yes, Sir!"

**And They Lived As Happily Ever After As They Could Ever Hope To.**

**The End.**


End file.
